Gron
Were you looking for his sons, Charles, Jackson; or his wife, or perhaps Purple Guy, Violet Guy or Scott Cawthon Or even Phone Guy? :Warning: Page contains graphic deaths and disturbing content TRTF3 = Gron, also known as the Jester or the Green Guy, is one of the murderers in The Return to Freddy's 3, while the other being Vincent. Behivour He first appears in the minigame dubbed CD+ from The Return to Freddy's 3, where you play as him in a room with Lockjaw's parts (on rare occasion, they will be Golden Lockjaw's parts) on the ground and a child hanging on the wall by a hook bleeding. Trivia *At first many people thought that Gron was a new animatronic, due to his odd design. *He was often theorized to be Vigo, but with a complete body instead of the snake-like design. *The theme that plays in CD+ is a reversed mix of of the Glitch Minigame and Stage 01 themes from FNaF 3. *A fanmade name is Jester. However, when the TRTF3 and TRTF4 pages were separate pages, there were two songs, both called "Gron's Theme", and in the newspaper in TRTF4, it mentions Gron as being an insane entertainer/jester, leading to the name. In addition, Gron is referred to in the games files as "jester". |-|TRTF4 = Gron makes his second appearance in The Return to Freddy's 4, appearing in an End of the night minigame. He also appears in an unused minigame. Minigames In the Night 5 minigame, where you play as Vincent. He appears in a room with an hallucination of his younger self and the Golden Lockjaw suit, at the opposite end of the room. Gron is standing in front of him, smiling, and then walks toward the middle of the room, most likely to meet with Vincent, though a white object is in the middle, which causes him to slip inside the Golden Lockjaw suit. He then looks around for a few moments, before getting crushed by it, and blood pouring out of it, and shaking. He then possesses Golden Lockjaw, and kills Blake at the end of Night 6. Trivia *If you look in the mouth of the Golden Lockjaw suit, there is no corpse, and there are endoskeleton teeth inside it, something that the springlock suits did not have. |-|TRTF5 = Gron was set to have a major role in the minigames of The Return to Freddy's 5, before being cancelled. It's revealed to be inside Torture Golden Lockjaw. Minigames Gron first appeared in the first teaser game for The Return to Freddy's 5, but his appearance is minor. He appears in The Machine's room along with Vincent, sabotaging the machine. This time the player gets to play as Gron, and uses W, A, S, D to move, and space to shoot. In this teaser game titled "Protect Your Son", Gron appears in a room with four open hallways on the top bottom left and right, with the child from The Return to Freddy's 3-4 in the middle of the room, crying, while Hybrid Lockjaws are moving across the screen. The goal of the minigame is to shoot the Hybrid Lockjaws, so they do not touch Gron (oddly, if they touch the child, nothing happens.). If they do touch Gron, Hybrid Lockjaw will come on screen and be shaking violently, while screams of pain, moans, crying, and reversed music play in the background. In the Happy Fun Times... minigame Gron will appear to cover the Lockjaw child's eyes, in horror upon seeing the torture suit. In the The past... minigame, where you control his son, Charles, Charles walks in front of his office, as Gron watches over him, before shutting the blinds over his window. In The horrrible truth... minigame, Gron is seen entertaining three children, when his son approaches him, and puts Golden Lockjaw's head on him, causing the mechanisms inside to make him bleed. The minigame ends with Golden Lockjaw's jumpscare. In the December 23 minigame, Gron, while still having a sane mind, is seen driving what is presumably his family, when an unknown character (appears in a cyan color) rams his car to Gron's, leaving himself and his son the only survivors of the car crash, and possibly explaining how Gron became insane. The next day, on December 24, Gron, after losing his sanity, is seen celebrating Christmas with his son. While his son is playing with his toys, Gron gives him a present: a fedora. In the Father & Son minigame where you play as the Lockjaw child, he is seen standing in the corner, smiling. When touching him, blood will cover most of the room and painful moaning will play. In an unnamed minigame, where you play as him. In this minigame Gron appears with his arms out stretched and tounge sticking out. What sounds like laughing akin to a jester can be heard in the background, and could possibly be Gron himself laughing, considering he has been referred to as a Jester of some type. This minigame is 2D, meaning you can only move left and right. The goal of the minigame is to catch as many severed body parts (eyeballs, arms, heads with thier jaws ripped.) as possible, which will add to a score at top. If too many are missed though, Gron will kneel to the ground and begin crying. After a few seconds, he will open his eyes, look straight upward while grabbing his jaw, and tear it off. Then Torture Golden Lockjaw's head will jumpscare the player, ending the minigame. Trivia *In one of the images created by PoniatorFilms, along with most of the teaser games, the Gron is revealed to be the father of the child who possesed Lockjaw in TRTF 1-4. **This was later changed however, as in TRTF:TDT revealed him to not be his father. |-| The Dreadful Truth = It is revealed that the Jester's real name is Gron. Gron worked at both GoldieParaDiner and Fazbear Inc., alongside one of his close friends, Vincent. On October 29, 1943, they followed their boss, Alison; into a secret room. Inside the secret room they found people enslaved and forced to worship a false idol called the Torture Device. They then headed for Floor 11, where The Machine, which created the Torture Suits; was located. The two of them sabotaged The Machine in order to stop the creation of more Torture Suits. They then headed back down towards Floor 1, and fled their boss. On December 23 of the same year, Gron was taking his wife Lynda and his two children Jackson (the younger child) and Charles (the older child) to GPD for an early Christmas celebration. As he was buckling his seatbelt, his wife yells his name and he looks up just in time to see a car aiming right for them. When he was in the hospital, one of Alison's men, disguised as a doctor, unplugs his wife's life support. He wakes up the next day. The doctors tell him that his wife is dead, and that they will have to send the younger child to a foster family. Charles was old enough to make decisions on his own, and he chooses to stay with his father. When they return to their home, Gron gives Charles an early Christmas present: an old fedora that Gron used to wear. After Charles goes to sleep, Gron writes a goodbye note to his son and heads out towards GPD. When he arrives at GoldieParaDiner, the owner greets him. Gron then began hallucinating and saw a younger version of himself. It led him to the back room of the building, but Vincent stops him. The hallucinations then return and lead him back again. Gron moved towards the Golden Frank Burt Torture Suit, and put it on while whispers in his head saying "The Prophecy" grew louder and louder. He presses the self deploy button to turn on the Torture Suit, killing him instantly. He eventually is revived as Golden Lockjaw, and eventually kills Blake by shoving him into the Torture Golden Kitty suit. When Gron realizes that Blake was not Alison, he heads off towards Fazbear Inc., never to be seen again. The events of TRTF 5 take place after this. |-|Gallery = The Return to Freddy's 3 Sprites/Minigames IMG 1853.PNG|Gron as a child in the CD+ mini game. GLJ Minigame.jpeg|CD+ Minigame with Golden Lockjaw. Lockjaw Minigame CDPlus.jpeg|CD+ Minigame with Lockjaw. GLJ Staircase.jpeg|CD+ Minigame with Golden Lockjaw being used as a staircase. The Return to Freddy's 4 Sprites output_RpTeiv.gif|Gron's walking sprite in the Night 5 minigame. output_VK6S0S.gif|Gron's slipping sprite. Output TqIn7v.gif|Gron's sprite when he is inside of Golden Lockjaw. Output VVFh7L.gif|Gron's sprite when being crushed inside Golden Lockjaw. IMG 1854.PNG|Gron's sprite as a child in the Night 5 minigame. gronunused.png|An unused sprite of Gron. gronunused2.png|Ditto. Minigames TRtF 4 Night 5 Minigame Jester 1.jpeg|Gron in the Night 5 minigame. TRtF 4 Night 5 Minigame Jester 2.jpeg|Gron slipping into Golden Lockjaw. TRtF 4 Night 5 Minigame Jester 3.jpeg|Gron being crushed inside of Golden Lockjaw. 2017-03-25 (7).png|Gron in his unused minigame. 2017-03-25 (8).png|Ditto. The Return to Freddy's 5 Sprites 3.png|Gron's sprite in Teaser Game 1. Jester TSG2.jpeg|Gron's sprite in Teaser Game 2 Jesterwalk.gif|Gron's sprite in his unnamed minigame. Jester Cry.gif|Gron's sprite removing his jaw, in his unnamed minigame. Jester TG6 Fath&Son.png|Gron's sprite in the Father & Son minigame. Output qmd7Iu.gif|Gron's sprite in the dreadful truth... minigame. Gon1.png|Gron's sprite when he wears the Torture Golden Lockjaw mask, in the dreadful truth... minigame. Output GlmjLd.gif|Gron's convulsing sprite in the dreadful truth... minigame. FATHERSPRITE.png|Gron's sprite in the Happy Fun Times... minigame. Gron.png|Gron's sprite in the December 23 minigame. Output WRx6XI.gif|Gron's walking sprite in the December 23 minigame. father.png|Gron's sprite in the KILL HER flashback minigame. Output W5uuXI.gif|Gron's walking sprite in the December 24 minigame. JESTER.png|Gron's sprite in the December 24 minigame. Groncar1.png|Gron and his family's sprite in his car, in the December 24 minigame. Groncar5.png|Gron and his family's injured sprite in his car, in the December 24 minigame. Output oHgwP2.gif|Same, but his older son, Charles, is crying. Output pEX22j.gif|Same, but the car's starting up. Output AKae1Y.gif|Gron in his office sprite in the past... minigame. GreenGuy.png|Gron's sprite in his other unnamed minigame. GreenGuy1.png|Ditto. GreenGuy2.png|Ditto. GreenGuy3.png|Ditto. Output qGL1lm.gif|Gron's walkinng sprite in his other unnamed minigame. Dad.png|Gron's sprite in the December 28 flashback minigame. Dad1.png|Ditto. Dad2.gif|Gron's walking sprite in the December 28 flashback minigame. Dad3.gif|Ditto. Dadcry.gif|Gron's crying sprite in the December 28 flashback minigame. fathercorruptgame.png| Minigames JESTERSANE5.png JESTERSANE4.png JESTERSANE3.png JESTERSANE2.png JESTERSANE1.png JESTERPRESENT3.png JESTERPRESENT2.png JESTERPRESENT1.png ITSME6.png ITSME5.png ITSME4.png ITSME3.png THEUNKNOWN3.png Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Adventure Category:The Return To Freddy's 3 characters Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:TRTF: TDT characters